It Ends Tonight
by p3pp3rmint
Summary: [oneshot] songfic It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects short drabble on how Kaoru gives up on Haruhi for, no other than, his beloved twin, Hikari.


-\-+-/-

**It Ends Tonight**

-\-+-/-

(**NOTE**: uhhmmm… how should I say this…but uhmm… you see… I actually don't know Ouran. Eep!! hides ok ok so you see, I practically know nothing about it aside from a portion of the manga –that I've seen on the net– that shows how Haruhi cuts her gorgeously long hair because of a stubborn gum clinging to it… sighs so, here comes my obstinate little friend and insists me on making this… again sigh. And she comes screeching on how she loves the Haruhi and Kaoru pairing. Weee… so she gave me some info: Haruhi- brown hair and eyes, Kaoru- golden eyes… nice. Very. Informative. So this might be tad bit AU and pretty much is just some tremendously SHORT _and _stupid drabble –I don't know them for God's sake!!!– so don't tell me I haven't warned you… so, uhmm… enjoy? It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects [**oneshot**)

-\-+-/-

The feminine figure snuggled on a bit to a relatively masculine body. She had fallen asleep just after a few minutes watching a late night TV show and had her petite head rest on Kaoru's broad shoulders. Kaoru had invited Haruhi to his humble abode for the snow outside was looking like it would never stop. And now she rests on him not knowing on how his golden eyes look at her with such _strong, fierce emotions_ of what? He _**didn't know**_. Still, as intense as they may look those were outmatched by his unsubdued **gentleness **–as this was the _nature of his real self_– he stroked a bit of his side-swept bang as he contemplate on the memories of him and his host club's very own… _**hostess…**_

**Your subtleties**

**They **_**strangle**_** me**

**I can't explain myself **_**at all**_

**And all the wants**

**And all the needs**

**All I don't want to need at all.**

A small upward curve formed right across his angelic features. How _hard_ was it to talk to her… it was… just… so **difficult**. Somehow he wanted to be more like his brother, more _blunt_, more _straightforward_, more _courageous_, more **apt** to say that… he_**… loved**_ her.

**The walls are breathing**

**My mind's unweaving**

**Maybe **_**it's best**_** to leave me **_**alone.**_

He didn't know what to do. Heck, anyone on this situation might not be able to know just exactly what. HE and his _own_ brother, his **twin** had developed a certain liking to the chestnut-eyed _damsel_. Just _what_ is someone to do on this far-fetched conditions?… but fact is: **blood**… is thicker than _water_.

**A weight is **_**lifted**_

**On **_**this **_**evening**

**I give the final blow.**

His mind had long ago decided upon this. At these times he usually goes to his twin and had his brother tell him what in a blink of an eye. Those two seem that they never will break apart. A certain bond that seemed to have absolutely _nothing_ to cease it. A certain passion for his kin. Brotherly love of whom nobody can compare. He loved his brother so much that he would eventually… _**give up**_.

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight**_

He damn knew well that this was _their last_. He mumbled words saying…

_**It ends tonight.**_

A fat, wet tear found its way out of his swollen eyes. But at least content at the pleasant sight of the girl resting by his side, he then snaked his arm and let it drape over her shoulders. He was determined. He knew he was. But still, such **sacrifice**… is _petrifying._

**A falling star**

_**At least**_** I fall **_**alone.**_

He _**knows**_ that his brother would take care of her, even give her **more** of love and care he can possibly give. He damn well knew that. Why else would he give up on her –an _extremely_ rare treasure– to the hands of **undeserving **ones?

**I **_**can't **_**explain what**

**you **_**can't**_** explain.**

**You're finding things**

**that you **_**didn't**_** know**

maybe _now_, she might've _guessed…_ that **Hikaru **was giving her what she might've well just needed… _affection._ Kaoru **smiled**.

**I look at you with such distain**

And yet another tear slipped from his red and puffy eyes. **AS **_much_ as he was trying to avoid it, the _**harder**_it seems for it not to fall. But this was their _last_ moments, might as well… _cry_.

**Just a little insight**

_**won't**_** make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

He thought of this already. _No one_ can ever stop him now. His plan was long made. And he was to fulfill it.

_**It ends tonight.**_

He tilted his head upwards not wanting to soil Haruhi's clothes with his small sobs. He was then, trying to _comfort _himself. Trying to keep himself unto thinking that this was for _her own_ good. Trying to mentally slap himself and tell that there is still _a tomorrow_ awaiting him.

**Now I'm on **_**my own**_** side**

**It's better than**

**being on your side**

**It's my fault when **_**your blind**_

**It's **_**better**_** that I see it**

**through your eyes**

He suddenly remembered the very first time Haruhi's rich chocolate eyes drowned him unto sudden oblivion. How her movements have their unique kind of grace and have no flaws stain on such angelic actions. How she shines above the rest even when just a fragment of her short-cropped auburn hair flows on with the wind. How she made him _feel_ _**love**_.

**All these thoughts locked inside**

**Now you're the first to know**

Now, uncontrolled sobbing took over.

_**Tonight**_

_**Insight**_

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

Now was the right time. He looked once more to his so-called _sleeping beauty_ and gave one last look. He tattooed every inch of her to his memory. A part of him that would _never_ fade. He was to remember that this was the girl whom he _loved_ so _dearly…_ that he would whole-heartedly give up to someone much of worth, Hikaru. An unforced, true, sincere smile was _last _of he can give. For he knew that…

_**It ends tonight.**_


End file.
